Patience
by Letthepickaxedothetalking
Summary: Aang goes to visit Katara for lunch. this is super fluffy and based on real events that i do with my own girlfriend when i go to visit her for lunch


Author's Note: this story is based on what my girlfriend and i do for lunch when i go to visit her at her work. enjoy! any feedback, advice, criticism or comments are greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: i do not own Avatar but i will always visit my girlfriend for lunch

* * *

Patience

He packs a small lunch consisting of left over stewed sea prunes, a large container of steamed vegetables, some water and two fruit pies to share. He quietly packs his son up, wrapping the baby in a warm thick blanket and favorite pacifier. Aang walks down the main road with the lunch in one arm and his son in the other. People stop him to ask questions or say hi to the baby.

"Your son is so adorable" one lady tells him while gently pinching the baby's cheek.

"Thank You" Aang gives a warm smile

"You have a good day Mr. Avatar" she starts to walk away leaving Aang to continue his short journey.

"You too ma'am" he bows his head in respect. He starts walking again. The healing hospital is getting closer and closer by the minute. Aang is wondering how busy today has been for his wife. He reaches his destination and finds out that today has been a zoo. People are coming in left and right, one person rushes past Aang. The person almost knocks him over until Aang catches himself on the rail. He makes sure his son is okay and the lunch isn't disturbed before continuing to walk through the door. He walks in and is amazed at how busy it is; the seats are all taken except for one in the back.

He walks up to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Master Katara" Aang flashes a smile. The receptionist looks up from her keyboard; Aang doesn't recognize her and decides to have a little fun.

"Tell Master Katara that The Boulder is here to see her" he flashes a goofy grin at the receptionist. She gets up from her chair and walks into the next room. From the sound of uproarious laughter, Aang can tell the receptionist told his wife.

She walks back out and with a monotone voice tells Aang, "Master Katara said to tell The Pebble that she will be right there"

He can't help but break out into laughter, "Okay, Thank You" he tells the receptionist in between laughs and goes to sit down.

He sits there waiting patiently. They have children's movies playing on the TV out in the waiting room which he gladly shows his son. The child falls asleep in his arms after a few minutes; Aang has the lunch down near his feet.

Twenty minutes goes by and still no sign of Master Katara. He patiently keeps waiting as he really wants to see her. Someone comes over and changes the movie to a playful dog that leads a family on a wild adventure. Most of the people that were in here when Aang came in have left or were discharged.

"I wonder what is taking Katara so long" he thinks to himself quickly. His thoughts are broken by the sight of his wife. She looks beautiful even after she has been running around and helping to heal people.

"Hey sweetie" she is cheerful and tired but extremely happy to see her husband

"Hey sweetie" he says back, flashing his goofy grin to which she laughs.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late with our lunch as I had to finish up a bunch of things" she says

"It's okay" Aang smiles and steps towards his wife where he gently plants a small kiss on her lips and pulls her to his chest.

"Let's find a place to sit" she says while her nose in buried into her husband's chest drinking in his smell; it's her favorite smell in the world.

Katara leads him through a wide double door where he marvels at the stark white walls and floors. A couple people recognize him and he bows in respect. Katara is holding Bumi, having taken her son from Aang's arms before he hugged her. A couple more people stop and marvel at their son, telling them that he is a good looking boy; they reply "Thank You" in unison and flash a smile.

They continue walking down the long corridor until Katara turns left. She pops her head in and tells one of her top-notch healers that she will be on lunch and to only call for emergencies. The lady responds with an affirmative and continues about her work. Katara takes a right at the end of the hallway and leads Aang with the lunch to a breakroom. There are a set of glass double doors that lead outside to an unoccupied table.

Katara sees that the breakroom tabled in filled with her co-workers, "Let's go eat outside and enjoy the weather" she quietly tells Aang.

"That's fine with me" he smiles. A few of her co-workers recognize him as the Avatar but they decide not to say anything or disturb his lunch. They walk outside to table and quietly sit down. Aang lights a small flame in his palm and takes the small container of stewed sea prunes with a twist of Airbending and begins to heat up the food inside. After getting it to the right temperature and dropping a few jaws in that were staring at Aang while he did this much to Katara's pleasure, he places the food in front of his wife. He repeats for the steamed vegetables and places those in between them. He gets out chopsticks and formula for his son, heating it up to the right temperature before having Bumi suck on the formula.

"How has your day been" he asks with genuine interest as Aang loves to hear stories from the day.

"It's been busy" Katara says through a mouthful of prunes. She practically hummed when she saw the stewed sea prunes as she was craving them all day.

"How busy?" he asks

"it's been crazy, we've had people and appointments coming in left and right, one guy demanded that we tape his fingers together even though they weren't even broken" she airily says before shoving in another mouthful of the prunes.

"Another guy had a very bad burn and was a Firebender and he kept trying to shoot fireballs amongst all the medical equipment, it took me and four other healers to finally calm him down, it also helped that I bent a water whip and aimed it right behind his head" she was venting and Aang gently put a hand on her shoulder to help her calm down.

"This was only the beginning of the morning and it has been crazy like this ever since, I wonder if it is a full moon" her humor was dry but made them both laugh.

Katara saw that the sun wasn't at high noon anymore and she knew she needed to get back.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I have to get back" she says.

"Let me walk you back" Aang stood up and handed her the fruit pies and water, "for when you need a snack and a drink"

"Thank You" Katara gently plants a kiss on Aang's lips letting it linger for him to savor her taste. The notion isn't lost on her husband as he returns the kiss with vigor.

"That will be for tonight" she gives him a sly smile and he grins like a Cheshire cat. She kisses Bumi and cradles him in her arms. They walk back down the long hallway and corridor going through the wide double doors. She plants a quick kiss on his lips by the entrance of the hospital and he starts his way back with Bumi in one hand and empty containers in the other.

"I'll see you when you pick me up tonight" she shouts from the door

"I'll see you then" he shouts back, both are wearing bright smiles. She shuts the door as Aang turns around to start his short journey home. Katara laughs again at his calling himself The Boulder. The days maybe long but Katara always enjoys when Aang comes to lunch and visit with Bumi.


End file.
